The Wicked
"The Wicked" is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 134th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to find a single redeeming quality about their neighbor, Mrs. Robinson. Plot The episode begins with Margaret Robinson in the park feeding coffee and prune juice nuts to squirrels. Gumball and Darwin appear and ask if they can help Margaret feed the squirrels, and she shakes her head yes. Upon doing so, however, they suddenly turn savage and attack Gumball and Darwin as well as several citizens of Elmore. The Doughnut Sheriff appears and demands who was responsible for this fiasco. Margaret blames the kids, causing the two to get reprimanded. As punishment, Gumball and Darwin are forced to clean up the trash in the neighborhood as community service. Gumball explains to Darwin that he thinks Margaret is evil, but Darwin denies, believing that there is no such thing as a truly evil person so much as people who do bad things because they are unhappy. Just as he says it, thought, Margaret proceeds to almost run the two over while laughing maniacally. The next day, Margaret runs around town causing havoc to its residents while Gumball and Darwin watch in horror. Afterwards, Darwin still denies that she is truly malevolent and sets out to prove to Gumball that there is still some good left in her. Darwin, accompanied by Gumball, then tricks Margaret into meeting them at the hospital nursery, trying to get her to return to her time of innocence. However, she instead walks into the nursery and switches the names of two of the babies, making their parents get into a fight. Darwin attempts talking sense into Margaret, but it gets lost in translation. Later, Gumball and Darwin decide to ask Mr. Robinson if they can clean his house in hopes of finding something out about her past by searching his attic. The boys look through Margaret's photo album only to find that she was always evil, as they see she committed acts like burning the school and ripping a teddy bear to pieces. Mr. Robinson enters and proceeds to clarify that Margaret has always been this way, Outside of the house, right as Margaret arrives, Darwin pretends to choke on a chocolate egg in an attempt to urge her to help him. Instead, she runs to the chocolate egg on the ground and eats it, spitting out a toy car hidden inside. Disinterested, she throws it over her shoulder where it lands in Darwin's mouth, causing him to choke for real. Regardless, she refuses to help, instead smiling maliciously as she watches him suffocate. Seeing this, Darwin becomes immediately disheartened and attempts to find a means to exact revenge. Gumball and Darwin then decide to go to the Elmore Mall to frame Margaret for a crime: they leave their keys in the family car, hoping to get a photo of her carjacking it. The plan proves to be perhaps a bit too successful as Margaret drives recklessly through the mall in it, covered by a bandanna to protect her identity. The kids have no choice but to run after her. Eventually, the pair catches up to her, with Gumball jumping into the car and forcing it into reverse, causing the car to back up and rear-end a streetlight. Darwin explains that Margaret needs to learn that her actions have consequences, causing her to feign apology and shake their hands, giving them her bandanna and thus framing them for the crime. Just as they are arrested by the Doughnut Sheriff, Darwin loudly asks if there is any justice in the universe. Almost immediately after, a chain reaction occurs: the streetlight falls on Margaret's car as she drives off, causing her to swerve into a sign. She then becomes disoriented and is blasted by a busted fire hydrant into the highway where her car is crushed by two trucks. She falls into a puddle of oil pouring from the trucks which is then ignited by a broken cable, causing an explosion that rockets her into the sky, where she gets hit by an airplane. She finally lands on the ground, only to get run over by an ambulance and gets crippled unconcious. Gumball and Darwin wince, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mrs. Robinson Supporting Characters *Mr. Robinson Minor Characters *Squirrels *Rosie *Melted Cheese Guy *Jeff *Green Bear *Doughnut Sheriff *Gary *Mr. Small *Principal Brown *Hank *Goblin *Marvin *Billy *Louie *Bandage Paramedic *Babies *Shape People *Quattro *Siciliana *Bandage Doctor *Margaret's Father *Santa Claus *Harold *Karen *Felicity *Patrick *Carmen's father *Martin *Jackie *Alison *Oval Family *Pantsbully *Cupcake Woman *Hot Dog Guy *Jared *Susan *Cowboy *Betty *Tobias *Larry *Blue Elephant *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Exercise Bacon *Shooting Star *Carmen's Mom *Cupcake Man *Orange Guard *Librarian *Mushroom *Sarah *Ocho *Leslie *Carmen *George Trivia *This episode aired in the UK and the Middle East before it aired in the US. *Footage from "The Tape" is reused in this episode. *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on December 18, 2015. *This is Margaret Robinson's second major role. The first was "The Car." Continuity *This is the third time that a character (Margaret) is accidentally run over by an ambulance, the first two times occurring in "The Mystery." *A baby version of The Butterfly from the episode of the same name can be seen in the nursery room. *The televisions in the sports section of the mall show clips of Ocho from "The Tape." Cultural References *The scene where a squirrel bursts out of Hank's shirt is a reference to the infamous chestburster scene from ''Alien'' *"The Wicked Song" is a parody of the song "My Favorite Things" from the musical ''The Sound of Music''. *Mr. Robinson's explanation for why his wife is evil is a reference to a similar quote uttered by Batman's butler in The Dark Knight, to explain the actions of the Joker and other criminals. *The "chocolate egg with a potential choking hazard inside" that Darwin eats is a reference to "Kinder Surprise Eggs," popular chocolate egg candies from Germany with various little toys inside. The "potential choking hazard" part is a reference to how the chocolate eggs were banned from sale in the USA due to the toys inside posing a choking hazard to children under 3 years of age. *The composition that plays during Mrs. Robinson's rampage through the mall is the "Tritsch-Tratsch-Polka," composed by Johann Strauss II. Goofs/Errors *When Darwin says "She needs to pay" the second time, his eyes turn back to white. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes